Let me be your hero
by LoveIsAllAround
Summary: A new agent joins the BAU. Jane is a single mom with a tragic past. One of the other agents might find her hard to resist. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first criminal minds story. I have another chapter ready but I would like to know what you think about it. Thanks for reading! **_

'The mind of a murderer.' The title of Jane Watson's book is on a big poster at the window of the book shop where she'll be talking about it. It was a rainy evening. Jane is on her way, her favorite song is playing on the radio in the car. Jane is a beautiful 30 year old woman, her long blond hair is in a braid hanging over her shoulder. She's wearing a red figure hugging dress with a black blazer. When she entered the bookshop, all the seats were taken. Everybody was listening very interested to Jane, when she was done everybody applauded. People who bought her book asked her to sign it. Even though she did this in many stores she still didn't get used to it.

When she was done she packed her stuff, 'You seem to know what you're talking about.' Jane turned around. 'I do.' she said. 'My name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm from the behavioral analysis unit FBI.' 'Nice to meet you sir, Jane Watson.' She said while they shook hands. 'I'm not just here to listen to your book, I've been following your career for the past years and i would like to offer you a job.' 'Don't get me wrong i feel honored that you ask me but why?' she asked. 'You're an excellent agent, you studied criminology and psychology, you know a lot about serial killers and your past ..' 'You know about my past?' 'Yes, I've read you're file and i believe that it's something that can help you in this job.' 'I don't know, i fear that it's going to make it hard for me. I need some time to think about it.' Jane said distracted. 'Here's my card, call me if you have an answer.' Jane took his card said goodbye and walked to her car. On her way home she kept thinking about Hotchner's offer.

'I'm home.' she yelled when she opened the door. 'Mommy!' Jane's 5 year old daughter Rose yelled when she ran into her mother's arms. 'Hi princes, how was the reading?' Her father John asked when he walked in the room. He walked with a cane. He gave her a hug to welcome his daughter. 'It went great. But there's a little girl still awake.' she said while she picked up Rose. 'She wanted to wait for her mom.' John said. 'I'm here now and you need do go to your bed it's school tomorrow missy.' Rose smiled 'Okay but will you tell me a story?' 'Of course I will.' Jane carried Rose upstairs and placed her in her bed. She told a story about a princes and dragons until Rose fell asleep. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in.

'Is she sleeping?' Jane's father asked when she entered the living room. 'Yes, she is. Can I talk to you for a moment.' 'Yes, sure.' John said while he took a sip of his glass of wine. 'I've had a job offer from the behavioral analysis unit today.' 'Did you accept? ' ' No I don't know if i'm though enough for it.' 'Hunny, you're the strongest person I've ever met. You've been trough so much.' 'But I'll have to travel a lot so what about Rose?' ' I can take care of her. Change would be good for you.'

Aaron Hotchner was at the bureau early the next morning to finish some paperwork. He looked at his cellphone and wondered if Jane would call him. She would be good for the bureau he thought. 'Hi Hotch, we have a case.' Agent Jennifer Jareau walked into the office. 'Okay, get the team together, I'll be there in 10, I'm going to finish those papers.

A few minutes later he heard someone knocking on the door. 'Come in.' 'Hey agent Hotchner, do you have a minute?' 'Of course agent Watson. Please take a seat.' Jane sat down on the chair before the desk. 'I think I wanna give it a try, to see if i'm good at this.' 'Okay, we have a case, you can come with us.'


	2. Chapter 2

Watson and Hotch entered the conference room. Derek couldn't stop looking at Jane. There was something about her. 'Everyone, this is agent Jane Watson. She's new in our team. Jane, these are agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan,Spencer Reid and you'll meet Jennifer Jareau in a second.' He said while he pointed to all of them. They smiled at her. Except for Rossi, he found it hard to look at her. He definitely knew who she was.

'Welcome Jane.' Morgan said. JJ entered the room. 'Jane?' Watson turned around 'Jen! Hi!' they hugged each other. 'It's been so long!' 'I know we need to catch up. But first the case.' Jane sat down next to Reid who was obviously studying her. ' We've been asked to help them with this case.' On the screen pictures of 5 women appeared. 'Gloria Hansen, Lisa Bars, Olivia Hort, Sylvia Hudson and Christine Sylverman were all strangled and then dumped in the woods, he murders one woman every month.' 'Is there a connection between them?' Reid asked. 'They are all in their twenties, brunette and successful.' 'How long is it been since the last murder?' Jane asked. 'They found her yesterday, but she's been dead for 27 days.' 'So we have 3 days until the next woman dies.' 'No time to lose guys, plane leaves in 30.' Hotch said. They left the room, JJ and Jane started talking and Reid watched them leave. 'She is pretty isn't she.' Penelope said. Spencer nodded. 'I've seen her before.' he said.

Jane went home to get some things. 'Where are you going?' Rose asked when she saw her mother packing. Jane kneeled in front of her. 'I have to go and catch a bad guy.' 'When will you be back?' she said with a sad face. 'In a few days, I'll call you this evening okay?' Rose nodded and hugged her mom. She quickly went to her dad and said goodbye, after that Jane drove to the airport.

JJ, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid and Hotch were already sitting in the plane, waiting for the others. 'How did you meet Jane?' Morgan asked. 'I wondered how long it would take before I got that question. We grew up together, she was my best friend and in a way she still is. She's a smart, nice and amazing person. Actually she's the strongest person I've ever known.' JJ said while she clearly relived some memories while she said that.

Rossi and Watson arrived at the same moment at the airport. 'Hi Rossi.' Jane said while they walked to the plane. Rossi nodded but kept quiet. They entered the plane and left.

On the plane they talked about the case and made a rough profile. 'Garcia did you found anything about the women?' Hotch asked Garcia on the laptop. 'Nothing special. They had very normal life. I haven't found anything that's connects them either.' 'Okay, thanks Garcia. Watson and Morgan, you go to the woods where he dumped the body's. JJ and Prentiss will talk to the family and Rossi, Reid and I will dig into the lives of the victims. Now try to get some sleep, we'll land in 4 hours and a half.' The team stood up and placed themselves comfortable. Reid kept studying Jane. He knew her from somewhere. But he tried to sleep.

Derek saw Jane was still up so he got up and sat down next to her. She was looking at a picture. 'What's her name?' he asked. 'Rose, it's the first time i'm leaving her alone.' 'She'll be fine with her dad.' Jane layed down the photo and looked away. 'Well, she's not with .. it's just me and her.' 'O I'm sorry.' 'It's okay.' Jane said with a smile. 'And what about you? Nobody special waiting for you back home?' 'No it's just me and my dog. But i miss it you know.' 'Yeah, me to.' They kept talking the entire flight. She's really great he thought.

After they landed Jane and Derek drove to the woods. 'Well this is defineatly a place where no one can see you.' Jane said. 'He must have had a car to transport the body.' Jane nodded. And looked around. She saw something white in some leaves a bit further. 'He Derek!' she yelled. He ran to her. 'What?' 'A ticket from a store. ' She said while she held the piece of paper up. 'It might have fallen out of his pocket while dumping the body. Let's go to that store. Maybe they had camera's.'

**Let me know what you thought about it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Derek entered the store. It was filled with do it yourself stuff. Derek walked trough the store searching for someone. Jane checked if there were camera's in the store. 'They have one camera pointing at the cash desk. Let's hope it works.' 'Can I help you with something?' a black haired young man asked when he walked to Jane. 'Yes, I'm agent Watson and this is agent Morgan. FBI.' 'Wow, FBI? I'm Jimmy Lewis. What are you doing here?' 'We're wondering if you have the security tape from that camera. We need to know who was here 4 days ago.' 'Oh sure I'll get it for you.'

The man walked to the back of the store, a few minutes later he came back with a cassette. 'This should be it.' He said while he gave Jane the cassette. 'Thank you. We'll return this to you as soon as possible.' 'Can't wait to see you again lady.' Jimmy said while he winked at Jane. 'Héy don't even think about it man!' Derek said while he pushed him. 'Come on Jane let's go.'

Back at the police station Morgan called Garcia. 'Hey baby girl I need you to analyse this video for me and get a clear image from the man that bought something at 4.15.' 'It's done my choclate thunder, I'll send you the picture.' Morgan gave the picture to JJ who showed it on the press conference.

'Let's hope people will recognize him.' JJ said to Jane. 'Yeah, So how's Henry?' 'Great, it's he's birthday next week. I can't believe he's already 4 years old.' 'I know Rose is getting so big so quickly before we know they'll be graduated.' JJ laughed 'Yeah, I guess you're dad thought the same about us.' Jane nodded. 'Guys, let's all go to the hotel and get some sleep tomorrow will be a busy day!.' Hotch said. They drove to the Hotel and went to their room.

It was already late but Jane still couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were in a far past until she heard someone knocking on the door. She stood up opened the door. 'Hi, I saw there was still light in your room. You can't sleep either?' Jane shook her head. 'Do you want some company?' 'Sure , come in Derek.' ' So what's keeping you awake at night?' Jane sat down on her bed and so did Derek. 'It's .. I .. I actually haven't slept well in 5 years.' 'How come?' Jane sighed. 'I … My husband died 5 years ago when I was 7 months pregnant. Car accident.' Derek looked at her and saw her eyes getting wet. 'I'm so sorry.' he said while he placed his arm around her. 'It's okay. I got over it. Well as much as possible. But I haven't felt save any since.' Derek placed his hand on her cheek. 'If you want I can stay here tonight.' Jane looked up, Derek looked into her perfect blue eyes. 'Would you do that?' 'Of course, I'm here for you okay. In this job you need people around you to care about and take care off. If you want to talk about anything, just know i'm there okay?' Jane looked so relieved to hear that and hugged Derek. 'You're an amazing guy Derek.' He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 'Now just lay down and close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere.' Derek layed down on the bed and Jane was lying in his arm. She closed her eyes and felt save, like she never felt save before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. First of all, thank you to the people who followed or favorited my story and dubble thank you to the people who reviewed it! I try to upload a chapter a day :).**

**I'll try to add a look to every chapter. Happy reading everybody!**

Derek woke up from the sunlight shining trough the window. He looked beside him and saw Jane was still sleeping. Her arm still on his chest. He smiled because he thought she looked like an angel. She's so beautiful.

Derek looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was already 7 o'clock. They had to be at the police station at 8. 'Jane' he whispered while he stroked her head. Jane slowly woke up and looked around. 'Good morning.' Derek said. 'Good morning.' Jane said while she sat up.'I can't believe i slept the entire night without waking up.' 'I'm glad to hear that.' Derek said with a smile. 'Thank you Derek for staying.' 'Anytime. I guess I'll better get to my room and change.' He said while walking to the door. 'Ill see you at the police department.' Jane said.

When Derek left the room Jane went to the bathroom and turned on the shower when someone knocked on the door. 'JJ? What are you doing here? Come in.' She entered and sat down on the bed. 'Was that Derek just walking out of your room?' Jane nodded. 'Did he sleep here?' 'Well yes but ..' 'Seriously Jane!' 'It's not ..' 'You always do this while you're missing them. Just like in High school you can't just sleep with random guys.' 'Get out Jennifer!' Jane yelled. JJ scared from her reaction, in the 25 years she knew Jane she only saw her this angry one time before. 'I'm sorry..' 'just go Jen. Please.'

Jane took a shower and thought about what JJ said. Was she right? She felt so bad about herself right now. But she couldn't cry. She used all her tears when she was young.

'Good morning Jane.' Derek said happy when she entered. She smiled absently but walked straight to the conference room. She sat down and got trough the case again. 'Hi.' Jane looked up and saw Spencer standing in front of her. 'Are you okay?' He asked when he saw Jane's pale face. She nodded. 'Did somebody recognize him?' 'No, i'm still searching for a connection between the women. They must have seen each other somewhere. 'I'll help you with that.'

JJ entered the room. 'Jane?' she said quietly. 'Can we talk?' Spencer cleared his throat, 'I'm going to get some water.' JJ sat down next to Jane. 'I'm so sorry for what I said.' Jane looked at her. 'It isn't true you know. I might have had a lot of boyfriends in high school but i never slept with them. There was only Tom. I haven't had anyone ever since he died.' JJ took her hand. 'I know, I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. Derek is a ladies man.' 'Nothing happened Jen. You know me better than anyone. I'm not like that.' JJ smiled 'No you're not. So we're ok again?' 'We always were .' Jane said. 'Just don't say it again.' 'Promise.'

A few hours later the police station got a call. There was another woman missing. 'He's a day to early!' Reid said. 'He must have thought we were getting close after we spread the picture.' Jane said. 'Where did he take her?' 'On the parking of Rick's dinner. A few miles from here.'Hotch answered. 'She went missing a few minutes after the news. Is there a television in that dinner?' she asked. The sheriff nodded. 'Than he must have seen it there. Reid look at the other women.' 'They all ate there.' 'That's our connection.'

Hotch and Morgan went to the diner. They had a name. Garcia gave them the address. The entire team was on their way to the unsub's house.

Morgan and Watson where the first to arrive. A few seconds Reid and Morgan did too.

They entered the house but saw nobody. Jane heard a noise coming from the basement. She kicked in the door and there he was. The women looked tired. 'Hands up!' Jane yelled. The unsub smiled at her. 'Make me.' He said and he pulled out a gun. Derek shot him in his shoulder. Jane runned towards the woman. 'Hi Erica, I'm Jane and I'm with the FBI let's get out of here.' she said while untying the woman's wrists.

The ambulance left. 'She'll be fine.' Emily said to Jane when they watched the ambulance leave. 'As much as possible.' Jane said.

JJ and Derek were sitting on the porch of the unsub's house while forensics searched for more evidence inside. She noticed him staring at Jane. 'She's really damaged Derek. Don't ever hurt her. You don't know what I'll do to you if you do.' she said. 'I would never do that JJ. She's amazing.' 'Yes she is. She always was.'

Jane was looking at the house. It looked so normal. Nobody could have ever thought that such awful tings happened here. ' You did really great Jane.' Hotch said. 'Thank you Aaron.' He smiled 'So are you staying on the team?' Jane took a deep breath looked at the other members of the team. They were all smiling or talking to each other and she nodded. 'Yes, I would love to stay.' Aaron hugged her and by the look of the others that wasn't something he did much. 'Then welcome on the team SSA Watson.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A day off (Part1)**

The case was closed and the team was on the plane back home.

Jane sat by the window, hundreds of lights marked the city's beneath them. She looked around and saw that Hotch, JJ and Prentis were asleep. Logical, it's a long flight and it was an exhausting day.

Reid was sitting in the same couch were JJ was sleeping. He was reading a book , looked up at Jane, smiled and turned back to his book. Derek was listening to music.

Rossi sat opposite to Jane. The silence between them was awful. Jane descided that it took long enough. 'What is it Dave?' She said suddenly, He looked at her but clearly didn't know what to say. 'You haven't said five words since i've been on the team. So what's wrong?' Rossi looked away and sighed. 'It's .. I just can't look at you without seeing the girl from 15 years ago. I still feel awful for not solving that case.' Jane took his hand. 'We'll catch him someday, even if it's the last thing I do.'

'That's something i've always admired about you. You always stayed so strong and never gave up hope. You're mother would be so proud of you.' That sentence broke something inside Jane.

She smiled at Rossi, excused herself and walked to the little room with the coffee machine in front of the plane. Jane closed the curtain. She leaned against a wall. She couldn't breath. This always happened when people talked about her mother. It was still hard to think about her.

Suddenly the curtain opened. 'Are you okay?' Jane looked up and saw Derek looking worried at her. 'I'm fine.' Derek frowned. 'Are you sure? You look pale.' Jane nodded. She sat down on the couch and Derek got her a glass of water. 'I guess i'm just a little tired.' Jane lied. She wasn't ready to tell him about 15 years ago. 'Try to get some sleep, just lay down you're head and close your eyes.' He said while he placed his arm around her. Jane placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When she woke up, the plane landed. 'Hi there' Derek whispered. 'Hi, are we there yet?' He nodded. 'In a few minutes.' 'Good.' JJ walked towards them, 'Jane, would you like to go and have a drink tomorrownight? You, me, Emily and Penelope.' 'Yeah sounds like fun!'.

When Jane came home, her father and Rose where already asleep. Jane went upstairs, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Jane went to her bedroom and fell on her bed. She was so tired she fell asleep 5 minutes later. The next morning Jane woke up early to make breakfast. Rose walked into the kitchen and ran right into her mother's arms. 'Mommy!' 'Hey little girl, I missed you.' 'I missed you too mommy.' Rose sat down at the table next to John. 'Yummie pancakes.' She yelled. Jane smiled 'And after breakfast we'll go to the park.' Rose was clearly happy about that.

Jane and Rose walked trough the park and stoped at the playground. 'Can I go play now mommy?' 'Yes but stay where I can see you okay.' Rose nodded and ran to the swings. Jane sat down on a bench. 'What a surprise.' Jane looke up and saw Aaron standing next to her. She laughed 'Hi Aaron' He sat down. 'So wich one is Rose?' Jane pointed at the girl with the blond curly hair and the pink dress. 'And which one is Jack.' 'The boy sitting next to her.' he said smiling. The two kids were playing in the sand together. 'They seem to get along fine.' she said. Aaron nodded. The two kids ran to them. 'Dad we have an idea!' Jack said enthusiastically. 'Well tell me.' 'Rose doesn't have have a dad.' 'And Jack doesn't have a mom.' 'So when we would all live in one house..' 'We both would have a mommy and daddy.' Aaron and Jane looked at each other and laughed. 'You guys are very smart. But it isn't as easy as that.' Jane said. 'Why don't we go for ice cream?' Hotch said to close the subject.

They entered the ice salon and ordered the biggest ice cream they had for the kids. Jane laughed when she saw Jack and Rose attacking the ice cream. 'Rose, you have ice all over your face. Go wash your face hunny.' Jane said when they were finished. 'You too Jack.' Aaron said. The kids went to the bathroom hand in hand. They were becoming great friends. 'Don't you ever feel guilty?' Jane asked. 'Guilty?' 'Yes, for having this job and a child. Don't you feel bad about not being with him every day?' 'I do, but i've chosen for this life. And the days we do spend together are special. You're a great agent and a great mom. You're not the kind of woman to sit at home.' Jane smiled 'You're right I'm not but i feel guilty for choosing this life.' Hotch took her hand 'It's who you are Jane.' 'Mommy can i go to Jack's house he has a computer game!' Rose yelled when she was back at the table. 'You have to ask Aaron sweetie.' 'Can i go mister Aaron?' He smiled 'of course you can miss.'

Rose went home with Hotch and Jack and Jane went home to get ready for drinks with the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi awesome people! I have placed a link on my profile page to polyvore where you can see sets to get an idea of Jane's style. Have fun reading & thanks again for reviewing/following/reading the story! XOXO**_

Jane changed into a striped dress and high heels. It was a long time ago since she went out for an evening. You don't have much time for yourself being a single parent.

Jane drove to the bar, 'Hey Jane' JJ yelled while she waved when Jane entered the bar. She waved back and walked to the table. 'How was your day?' Jennifer asked after they ordered drinks. 'Good, I saw Aaron at the park today. Jack and Rose are already great friends. They are having a sleepover tonight.' 'Aw that's great.' 'Yeah, Rose never makes friends easily. It's good for her to have someone.' ' They are the same age we where as we met. I hope they'll be best friends for as long as we are.' Jane smiled. 'You know, I wouldn't be who I am today if you weren't there.' 'Friends are there for each other, always!' Jane hugged JJ. 'Hi gorgeous ladies!' Penelope yelled when she and Emily entered. 'Hey PG.' Jane said.

They ordered some more drinks! 'Jane that guy over there is checking you out.' Emily said. Jane looked at him and smiled. 'This always happens when we go out.' JJ said. 'Hi, i'm Eric.' the Guy who now was standing next to them said. 'I'm Jane' she said while they shook hands. 'So can I Buy you a drink?' Eric asked. 'We're having a girlsnight so no men allowed.' 'oh maybe next time.' 'you still know how to get rid of them.' JJ said laughing.

The next morning Jane woke up from her Phone. 'yes?' she said silent. 'Jane, it's AaronWee have a case. Be at the bureau in 30' 'Ok I'll be there.' She sat up straight and realised she had a hangover. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Jane sighed, she looked a shower she looked much fresher.

Jane Packed a bag and quickly took some food from the kitchen. She walked outside to her car and put on her sunglasses to ban the bright light and to hide her eye bags.

When she arrived at the bureau, Hotch, Reid and Morgan were already there. 'Good morning sunshine.' Derek said. 'Shh not so loud.' Derek smiled 'Rough night?' Jane nodded. Derek started laughing when he saw JJ, Prentiss and Garcia entering the conference room. 'What did you guys do last night?' 'I don't even remember.' JJ said. 'After that guy hitting on Jane i don't remember anything either.' 'Don't worry, she got rid of him.' Penelope said when she noticed Derek's smile slightly vanishing. Rossi entered the room, JJ started talking about the case.

The police department of Danbury, Connecticut has asked for our help. In the last 2 weeks, 4 women have been murdered. The photos of the stabbed women showed on the screen. The cases with stabbed victims were the hardest for Jane. They were all stabbed 5 times and dumped next to the high-way. They were all abducted in the time between work and home. 'Anything they have in common?' Reid asked. 'They all have blond hair, are between 30 an 40 years old and have a husband and 2 children.' 'Okay guys wheels up in 30.' They all stood up except for Jane. 'Jane come on, you need your go bag.' Derek said. She nodded and stood up. 'Are you okay?' JJ asked her. 'Yeah i'm totally fine.' Jane said while she faked a smile and walked to her desk. Derek stared at her what was going on?

Jane sat down at her desk and buried her head in her hands. 'Ah Jane there you are.' she looked up and saw her father standing next to her with Rose. 'Dad? What are you doing here?' 'You forgot you're cellphone i thought you might need it. It's on my way when i bring Rose to school.' Rose looked at the bag on het mother's desk. 'Do you have to go again?' 'Yes i do but i'll be back soon.' she said. 'I'll miss you mommy.' 'I'll miss you to sweety.' 'Auntie JJ!' Rose yelled and ran into JJ's arms. 'Hi there princess.' JJ said while she hugged her. Hotch and Morgan stood next to them. 'Hi mister Aaron.' 'Hi miss Rose.' he said smiling. 'Hi there pretty girl i'm Derek' He said reaching out his hand to Rose. 'I'm Rose Jennifer Carlson.' She said shaking smiled, 'Very nice to meet you.' 'Dad, these are agents Morgan and Hotchner. And you know Jen of course.' 'Nice to meet you agents. Jennifer, how are you sweetheart it's been a long time since i saw you.' he said shaking the guy's hands and hugging JJ. 'I'm great John. You haven't changed since i last saw you.' He laughed. 'Now you're lying Jennifer.' 'It's good to see you again.' she said. 'John?' He turned around. 'David..' 'You work here? Didn't you retire after screwing up her case!' 'DAD?!' 'It's your fault it all happened!' 'Okay that's enough! go! now! Bring Rose to school and we'l talk about this when i get back.' Jane said. 'Fine! But David i'll never forgive you for what you've done!'

They were all sitting in the plane waiting for Rossi. He disappeared after seeing John again. 'About what case was he talking?' Derek asked JJ. 'Jane's' she answered. Jane was just staring out the window. And JJ looked worked at her. 'There is so much you don't know, but i can't tell you. When she's ready you'll know.' Rossi entered the plane he was a bit pale and looked at Jane. He kept staring but when the others noticed, he sat down. The plane took off to Danbury.


End file.
